The Sanity I Lost
by Kairi-Yajuu2
Summary: Long ago, Kairi had fallen into the One Piece world. She fell in love with all of them and they all considered her Nakama. As she stayed with them, she began to forget her real life. Now, years later, she's married and has a perfect family, but Zoro and Sanji reappear to her. "After all, it's impossible to forget a feeling such as love."


_This is not happening, this is not happening. I _know_ this is not happening._ Were the thoughts that went through her head. Honestly, she had never given up on her love for Anime. Kimi ni Todoke, Madoka Magica, and Jellyfish Princess were all a lot a fun to re-watch. Hetalia was good for parties and randomness, and it's nice to have been a part of the fangirl fandom during her tennage years, but One Piece had long since died. Yeah, it was fun, yes, it could arguably be considered better than Dragon Ball Z, at least in her own book, but it had been so long ago. After her marriage and starting a family with two twin boys and a little baby girl, she never considered picking the series back up, especially since it was just _so damn long_. So...why? Why were two of the main characters in front of her, and so young on that note.

"Kairi-chan, you're not mad, are you?" She tensed. She wanted to be mad, oh how mad she wanted to be, but..._but he's just so adorable! _ No! Bad inner thoughts! Bad! You're over this fangirl nonsense! _Fangirl_. That word hadn't been used to describe herself in years. She sighed. Best to get some answers then.

"No. I'm not mad, well, not really, I just wish- wait, what? What did you call me?"

"He called you Kairi, Kairi. That's your name after all." The girl, now to be known as Kairi, glared at the small, green-haired boy.

"I never asked you anything."

"Yeah, stupid marimo! She never asked you anything!" The small, blonde boy yelled. He appeared to not be too terribly happy with the idea of the green one being here. The question was..

"why..." The two boys stopped in the alomst-fight when she spoke again. "Why are you both here? Who are you? Why do you look like..."

"Like Sanji and Zoro?" _Yes. _The tears were out now. She wanted to ignore it, to pretend that this was not happening. But it was. The two boys, the small blonde and the tiny green-haired one. They were none other than Sanji and Zoro, from One Piece.

"Why does your name get to go first?

"Because I'm more important to her, that's why!" _Wait... are they...fighting? So, even though they look so young, they're still the same._

"How do you know that? We're both here, aren't we?!" Sanji paused, looking to be just as puzzled as Kairi was.

"Yeah...we are... Why the hell are you here?! Did you-"

"HEY!" Sanji stopped mid-statement, looking to see Kairi standing now, crying and shaking a little.

"Please...tell me why you're here. Robin told me you were all gone, out of my head forever, that I needed to move on because I would never see any of you again. So why...why are you both here?! Why are you haunting my children?!" They must have been haunting her kids. After all, Arron and Jake both introduced them to her as their 'friends'.

Sanji stood, and walked over to the woman. He looked up at her, his nine year old body to small for him to embrace her like he wanted. "Please don't cry. I'll explain everything to you, Kairi, and I won't fight with Zoro anymore, just sit down and relax." It took a couple of minutes and a glass of water, but she did it. She calmed herself and sat back down, but still refused to look them in the eyes.

"So...?" She started, but Zoro finished.

"When Robin said 'we will no longer bother you' she was referring to everyone that had not entered in your heart, but merely remained in your head."

_But that doesn't make sense. _Kairi thought to herself. "But you were all so important to me. All of you. Luffy, Nami, Usopp, Robin, Chopper, Franky, and Brooke, they were all just as much my Nakama as the two of you." Sanji took charge of this answer.

"We might have all been equal as far as being Nakama goes, but friendship is not what Robin meant by entering your heart. Kairi, I didn't bother explaining who I was to you because I had full confidence that you would remember. After all, it's impossible to forget a feeling such as love." Kairi paled. Yes, it's true that she was in love with Sanji, and they might have been lovers, but it wasn't real. None of it was real..._but they're right here._

"But...I...then why Zoro? Sanji, you were my only lover while I was there." Sanji glared right at Zoro.

"Yeah, stupid marimo, why _are_ you here?" Zoro blushed furiously. He even looked away. Kairi heard some voice in her head, like a memory from the past. _"I bet you would love it if I really had some picture of Zoro Uke. - Oh, like you wouldn't really want one of Sanji Uke!" …Aneki..._

Zoro cleared his throat. "I...um...that is... we... kissed..."

_**AN: Let's give this another shot, eh? No more first person, and no more POV changes mid-story! Also, I can't animate at all right now and I have switched my One Piece obsession back on. **There's just nothing else to do with Hetalia and One Piece is my forever obsession. **I am seriously going to force myself to do this again! 'Till then- PEACE OUT YO!**_


End file.
